Boarding School
by BreathOfAir424
Summary: Check out as the victorious gang heads out to boarding school and make some new friends!


**Alright, here's a little bit of an explanation. Obviously Tori, Jade and Cat knew each other before but that's it. The boys are famous and Robbie doesn't have Rex. And Trina isn't Tori's sister, but I still wanted to use her in the story. See, this was something I had written like 2 years ago, and I was just typing it on my computer and I was like…hmmm I wonder if this will work, so I hope you all like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own victorious. Sadly… **

"Samantha Russo, you better get your butt downstairs right now! We have a three hour car ride ahead of us and we don't want to be late to your orientation." My mother, Helen yelled up the stairs to me. See, they were sending me away to boarding school. They thought they were losing control of me and that boarding school was the only option. I had no idea what they were thinking, but I took one last look around my extremely empty room.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, running down the stairs to my fate. "But I really don't understand why I have to go to St. Ignatius in the first place." I paused. "whatever, I'm ready, Lets go!" I said turning to my parents.

"Sam, what are you wearing?" My step dad Bill asked, looking at my outfit.

"Jeans and a tank top….?" I replied, questioningly.

"Well, it's very revealing." He replied.

"Whatever." I said, grabbing my messenger bag, and walking out the front door to the car. I put my iPod in and fell asleep for the next three hours.

"Sam…Sammi, wake up. We're here." My mom said, shaking me. When I opened my e yes, I found myself parked outside a huge stone building. "This is where you're going to be living honey."

"Great, it looks like a prison mom." I replied. "And what if I don't get along with my roommates?"

"You have four Samantha. I think you're bound to get along with one of them." Bill replied to me.

"I have three Bill, and teenage girls are more argument prone than guys are." I said.

"Well then make friends with a boy." My mom replied simply.

"No mom, I'm not going to 'make friends' with a boy." I replied, using air quotes. We all took an armful of things out of the car and walked into the building. The minute I saw the chaos that was called the lobby. "Can I go home? Please?"

"Samantha, it's just a school. Exactly like the one you went to back home." Bill replied.

"No its not! It's completely different." I said stubbornly.

"Why is that?" He replied, bemused.

"I don't know anyone, there are boys in my dorm, I'm living with other girls, I have to walk outside to get places, including at night, i…" I had been counting on my fingers, but Bill stopped me before I could reach my fifth finger.

"Alright, it's different." He said, stopping outside room 105. It had a sign that said 'Welcome Samantha, Tori, Jade and Cat.' "Those sound like nice names."

"Yeah, right." I replied sarcastically, opening the door. When I walked in there was no one else in the room, nor were there any other suitcases or boxes of things. "Oh yay! I don't even have any roommates who want to show up!" I dropped my bag on the queen size bed. "They don't even have enough beds for all four of us!"

"Do you want us to stay and help you unpack hun?" My mom asked.

"No, you can go home now." I replied. "I'd rather figure out where things go on my own." I gave both of them a hug and a kiss and then they left. "Yay, I'm alone."

"Um, so which of these four girls are you?" I heard a guy's voice come from the door. It actually sounded somewhat familiar.

"I'm Sam, do I know…" I trailed off when I turned and saw who it was. "Oh my god, you're Beck Johnson!"

"Well, technically it's Beck Oliver, but whatever." Beck replied smiling, "Robbie and Andre wanted me to come find our neighbors and seeing as there aren't really any other rooms around here, you were my first choice."

"I feel flattered." I said sarcastically, smiling. "My roommates aren't here yet though, sorry."

"Doesn't matter." Beck said shrugging. "I'm sure they'd still want to meet you."

"Well, in that case," I replied, "lead on!" I laughed pointing forward. Beck grabbed my hand, guiding me across the hall to his room. When he opened the door I saw the other two boys arguing by the window.

"We already agreed that I'd get the single bed!" Andre exclaimed.

"But I'm older and I want it!" Robbie argued back.

"Well I don't want to sleep underneath Beck!" Andre yelled back. "What if he falls on me!" Beck cleared his throat and that caused the boys to stop arguing and look towards me. "Woah." Andre said softly.

"What?" Beck asked him.

"She looks just like Lilly." Robbie said.

"Who's Lilly?" I asked them.

"She was my little sister." Robbie started. "Well, she was Beck's age, and she disappeared one day when she was playing with Beck in the front yard. He went in to go to the bathroom and when he came back she was gone…" HE trailed off.

"She was only seven, and I was supposed to be in charge of watching her." Robbie said. "IT still haunts me."

"I'm so sorry." I said quietly. Something in my mind made me feel like that was more than just their story, but I shook the thought.

"Dudes, that was kind of a depressing way to introduce yourselves." Beck said, frowning. "Sorry Sam, but you know now that they mention it, there is a creepy resemblance between you guys."

"Well that's kind of strange…" I replied awkwardly.

"Sorry," Andre said, stepping towards me. "I'm Andre Harris, but I presume you already knew that." HE flashed me a dazzling smile.

"Yup. And he's Robbie Shapiro." I said pointing to Robbie.

"Very good." Robbie said, smiling. "And you've obviously met Beck already. "I nodded. "you're probably the only girl so far who hadn't screamed or fainted when you met us."

"Well then, I'm very proud of myself. Oh and by the way, I love your music. Beggin' On Your Knees is my favorite song ever." I said, smiling.

"Want to hear it live?" Andre asked smiling.

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed. "But it'll have to wait cause I really should start to unpack before my roommates get here."

"Raincheck then." Andre replied. I nodded. "We'll catch up with you later then."

"By Sam," Beck said shyly, opening the door.

"See ya!" Robbie called as I walked out the door.

When I got back to my room, there were two girls in there already unpacking. "Hey, I'm Sam." I said introducing myself. There was a short red head and another girl about my height with dark brown-black hair.

"I'm Cat." The read headed girl replied. "That's Jade. We're from L.A. Where are you from?"

"Three hours away from here. I lived in Massachusetts." I replied. This boarding school was in New Jersey. "Were you guys friends?"

"Best friends." Cat replied, hugging Jade, meanwhile Jade looked like she wanted to bite Cat's head off. "We know Tori too."

"So where have you been?" Jade asked.

"Across the hall with…" I trailed off. Would the boys be mad if I told my roommies about them? But then I remembered how Beck had originally come for all four of us, so I decided to tell them. "The boys in Hollywood Slam." Cat and Jade looked at me for a second, then burst out laughing. "You don't believe me?" They shook their heads. "Fine." I grabbed their hands, dragged them across the hall and banged on the door. "Beck! It's Sam!" I called through the door. I heard some shuffling and then Andre opened the door a crack.

"What's up." He asked.

"Tell my roommates you exist. Please." I asked.

"Come in. Fast. We really don't want a bunch of girls knowing where we live." Andre replied, opening the door a little more. I grabbed Cat's hand and she grabbed Jade's and I pulled them inside.

"Hey Sam!" Beck called. He was laying on his bed reading a magazine. He was probably reading about himself. I smiled at the thought and noticed him blushing at me. That made me blush too. Cat and Jade

looked amazed.

"I told you I was over here." I said, pointedly.

"I don't believe it!" Cat exclaimed. "I choreographed an entire dance to Make it Shine!" Did I forget to mentioned that this was a performing arts school? Hehe, oops.

"We're gonna want to see that." Andre said smiling. "I'm assuming you're here for dancing?" Cat nodded. Andre turned to Jade. "What are you here for?"

"Theater. I love acting. It's been a passion of mine since I was little." Jade replied.

"Sam, did we ever ask what you were here for?" Robbie asked me.

"Nope. I think singing and writing though." I replied. "I might be taking guitar lessons too, but I'm not sure."

"Cool. Maybe we'll have some classes together." Andre said.

"You are taking private guitar lessons." Beck replied. I looked at him questioningly. "I'm teaching you. The school asked us to help with some classes." He smiled sheepishly. "That's why I wanted to meet you. Andre is teaching Tori too. Has she gotten here yet?"

"I haven't seen her." I replied. Cat and Jade agreed with me. "Maybe she's not coming anymore. I mean, we only have three beds for four girls."

"Who cares." Jade said. "I have to go finish packing." Cat and I agreed with her. None of us had really gotten anything done. "Do you want to meet up for orientation?" I looked at my watch and saw it was already 3:00 and orientation started at 4.

"Sure." Beck said. "We'll come get you guys before we head over there." We all said our short good-byes and the three of us girls walked back to our room.

"I can't believe you were telling the truth about truth about Hollywood Slam going here!" Cat exclaimed.

"And they live across the hall form us and want to hang out with us!" Jade added. "But hey, where do you really think Tori is?"

"I'm right here." Said a girl with long brown hair standing in the doorway. "Did I just hear you guys talking about Hollywood Slam? They're my favorite band ever! I even remixed their song You're the Reason, made it a little higher key for my school talent show."

"Well I'm sure they're gonna want to hear it." I replied, shoving my now empty suitcase under the bed.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"They live across the hall." Cat said. "They're super nice."

"You're kidding, right?" Tori replied, astonished.

"Don't tell me I'm gonna have to drag you over there too…" I groaned.

"She's telling the truth." Jade replied. "They're coming to get us when they leave for orientation."

"Speaking of orientation, what are you here for?" I asked her.

"Singing. And I'm taking a guitar lesson, but I don't know who's going to be teaching me." Tori replied.

"Andre Harris." I replied simply. Tori just gaped at me. "Yeah he told me when Beck told me _he_ was mine." I noticed the look on her face. "I know, it blows your mind doesn't it?"

"No kidding. A famous teen heartthrob is going to be teaching me guitar. That's the coolest thing I think I've ever heard." Tori said.

"Do you guys want to know something weird?" I asked them. They all nodded. "When Beck first took me to meet Robbie and Andre, the first thing they said was that I looked like Lilly, Robbie's sister who disappeared when she was seven. Even Beck agreed, and he was the same age."

"Wow, that's really strange." Jade said. "I've never seen a picture of her, but you do kinda look like Robbie…only a girl and with lighter hair."

"Um, thanks?" I replied.

"Maybe you are." Cat said. "Were you adopted?"

"Yeah, but I was little." I replied. "Like, younger than 7."

"We'll look into it." Tori said smiling. "It could be like an extra project. I mean, how weird would it be if you were Robbie Shapiro's little sister?"

"Really weird. Like, I wouldn't' believe you weird." I replied. We dropped the subject after that. After we had all finished putting our clothes away and where things went, Tori noticed my original concern.

"Um, guys, where am I supposed to sleep?" She asked, but before we could really address the situation, there was a knock on our door. Since Tori was closest to the door, she went over and opened it. "Oh my god. I can't believe it's really you!"

"You must be Tori." Andre said, extending his hand. She took it astonished. "We were wondering when you were going to get here."

"Hey guys, we're almost ready. We're just trying to figure out why we only have three beds." Cat called from inside the closet.

"Um, how are you going to find a bed in the closet?" Robbie asked, stifling a laugh.

"I'm not looking for a bed in the closet!" Cat replied, walking out. "I wanted to take off my tennis shoes so I was looking for my flip flops." She said, holding them up.

"Yeah, we'll just ask our DA at orientation." Jade said.

"Well then let's go. Maybe you'll find her before it starts. Her name is Trina I think." Beck said.

"Well don't you just know everything." I said teasing. "What did you do? Stalk her?"

"He probably did, you know." Andre said, smiling. I nodded.

"I did not!" He said looking at Andre. Then he turned to me. "I really didn't. I just know! Please don't think I'm like a creep." I laughed and squeezed past him and walked out the door. He followed me. "Please! Just tell me that you don't think I'm a creep!" I knew that everyone else was behind him, figuring that we'd go straight to orientation and they'd get to see a funny show on the way. I kept walking, doing everything I could not to laugh. "Sam! Please! Don't make me make an idiot out of myself!" I stopped, something inside just clicked.

"Why do you care what I think so much." I asked him. He caught up to me.

"I like you. You're my only friend besides Robbie and Andre." Beck said.

"What about my roommates?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really know Tori, and Cat and Jade are close with each other. It seemed like Andre clicked with Tori and…I don't know. I just feel like I have a connection with you." Nate replied shyly. "I feel like I've known you for years." I smiled. "Am I embarrassing you?" He asked.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I think that's really sweet." I hugged him, right as the others rounded the corner.

"Dude! You're already on her?" Andre asked, half-joking, half astonished.

"I feel like I should punch you…" Robbie added. Beck kinda shoved me away.

"She hugged me!" Nate said, defensively. He turned to Andre. "I was NOT 'on' her."

"Why did you say you felt like you should punch him?" I asked Robbie.

"I don't know. I guess you must really remind me of Lilly because I feel really protective of you." Robbie replied, shrugging.

"That's kinda sweet." I said. He just shrugged again. I looked at my watch again. "Crap! We're late! Hurry!" We all ran as fast as we could towards the auditorium. By the time we reached it we couldn't breathe and were eight minutes late. "Do you think they'll notice us?" I asked. No one answered. When we opened the door, everyone turned and looked, some of the girls even screamed. I leaned towards Andre. "You guys just had to be famous." He smiled apologetically and led us to some seats in the back. The man standing on stage behind the podium addressed us.

"I see the popstars don't mind being late." He said. "And they found some girls to do it with them." Tori, Cat, Jade and I blushed and shrunk down in our seats. The boys looked at us apologetically. "But that doesn't matter. As you all should know, you are all taking writing classes, but starting tomorrow, we begin auditions for separate departments. Singing, Dance, Theatre and Tech Theatre." I turned to Tori.

"We have to audition?" She nodded. I gulped. I wasn't very good at singing in front of crowds.

"Now I'm sure you all read the packets you were mailed earlier in the summer, but in case you've forgotten, I'm going to go over some of the rules." He said. I felt like he was looking directly at us. "Curfew is 10:30 on weeknights, 11:30 on weekends. No exceptions unless you're seriously ill. You must have a note from a teacher or the nurse if you're late to or miss a class. And you are never to leave campus unless you are accompanied by your parents or a faculty member." He finished. "Now, I know we never really discussed this, but Andre, Robbie and Beck, would you like to come discuss your classes?" The boys stood up awkwardly and walked up to the stage. Robbie took the mic first.

"Hey guys, I'm Robbie…As I'm sure you know." He kind of smiled. "Um, I'm going to be teaching a music history class…and I'm giving I think 3 private guitar lessons to…" He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Leslie Collins, Jake Linely, and Ryan Newman." I heard a couple of shouts of excitement, the loudest coming from the girl. "So yeah, that's it." He passed the microphone on to Andre.

"Hi, I'm Andre." A bunch of girls screamed 'Hi Andre!' in response. I turned to Tori.

"Most girls who take any classes from with him are probably going to fail because they won't concentrate." We both laughed.

"Yeah, um…anyway." He said, continuing. "I'm going to be teaching a dance class and a vocalization class. I also have two private guitar lessons and they are Tori Vega and Trina VanCamp." HE looked at Tori and smiled. She blushed. "And now you can all listen to Beck." He said, shoving the mic away from himself. I think the girls screamed even louder than they did for Andre.

"Um…hi. I'm actually only teaching two things and they're both private lessons. A guitar lesson with Sam Russo and also a drum lesson with, "he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Sorry, I just got this an d haven't looked at it yet." He opened the paper and looked at the name. "Sam you didn't tell me you signed up for drums too." He said to me. I really couldn't answer him because I was too far away.

"I didn't." I said to Cat.

"Maybe your parents did." She said. I realized that was probably true because I haven't played the drums since Brad died. He was my brother.

"They probably did. My brother was in a car accident two years ago and I stopped playing after he died." I explained. "They probably thought that if someone like Beck from Hollywood Slam gave me lessons, I'd pick it up again. I used to be really good, but I had only taught myself." The girls nodded in understanding.

"Well, I don't really have anything else to say…" Beck said, trailing off. The principal, whose name I learned later was Mr. Sikowitz, came up and took the mic again.

"Thank you boys. Now for the rest of you. Please make sure you sign up for your auditions on the papers hanging outside the theatre. And also make sure you meet your DA's before the end of the night." He finished. We were officially dismissed and the girls and I met up with the boys outside the auditorium.

"Way to tell me you're the only person I'm going to be teaching." Beck said playfully shoving me. "That was semi-embarassing for me to stand up there like that and read the same name twice."

"I bet every girl in this school hates you." Robbie said, jokingly.

"You're gonna get him all to yourself." Andre said.

"And I'm very excited for that." I said, "I'm sorry though, I forgot about drums."

"It's alright. It'll be fun only teaching you. I'll get to know you better." Beck said smiling.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." I turned to the others. "Can I audition for two different things? I want to audition for singing and dance."

"Yeah! I'm auditioning for dance and theatre." Cat said.

"And I'm auditioning for theatre and singing." Jade added.

"Plus, there's always the possibility you'll bomb one of them." Andre said, bluntly. Beck and Robbie both elbowed him in the stomach. "But I doubt that would happen!" He added quickly. I laughed and turned around and signed up for a 2:00 p.m. audition for singing and a 3:30 p.m. audition for the dance program. "Have you found your DA yet?"

"No, plus we don't know what she looks like." Tori replied.

"She's over there." Beck said, pointing to a slightly larger girl in her mid-twenties with red hair and green eyes.

"And you say you didn't stalker." I said teasing. Beck glared at me and I looked at him apologetically as we walked over to where the girl was standing.

"Hi, Are you Laila, the DA for Carlson Hall?" Cat asked.

"Yes I am. Are you girls living in my dorm?" She asked, we nodded. "What about you boys?" They nodded too. "Names?"

"Samantha Russo, Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro and Beck Oliver." Tori said, answering for all of us.

"You don't all live in the same room do you?" She asked, concerned.

"Um…no. The girls live in room 105 and we live in 106." Robbie replied. "But the girls have a little bit of an issue in their room."

"Oh? Like what?" Laila asked.

"Well, obviously there are four of us girls, and we only have three beds." Jade said. Laila flipped through some pages on her clipboard.

"Oh, that's because Samantha was registered only two weeks ago and was just added to your room." She explained. "the paper says they switched out a twin single bed for a queen sized one."

"you mean we have to share a bed?" Tori and I exclaimed.

"I guess so." Laila replied.

"But we don't even know each other!" I added.

"Do you guys want to switch with us?" Tori asked Cat and Jade.

"No way!" Jade said. "I picked the bed I wanted and I'm not switching.

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad…" I said to Tori. She just shrugged. "Is there any way we can change it?" I asked Laila.

"No, once the beds are in the room, we can't change them out." She said. "I'm sorry girls." And with that she walked away to meet the other kids on our dorm.

"Maybe you guys will get used to it…" Robbie offered.

"Whatever. We're stuck with it so what can we do." I replied. "Unless we come up with a system of switching…" I said, hinting at Cat and Jade.

"No way!" Jade exclaimed. "Sam, you registered late and Tori was the last one here so its only fair."

"My parents registered me late, not me." I said.

"And my parents drove me here, so it's not my fault I was last here either." Tori added.

"Well it's not our fault either." Cat countered.

"Girls, don't fight. You had no control over this." Beck interjected. "Please don't fight anymore."

"Fine." We all agreed.

"Thank you!" The boys exclaimed.

"I told my dad girls were more argument prone than guys…" I muttered. Everyone else just laughed.

**Feedback in review form is the only way in can improve! So please…click that button down there…. Pretty please? **


End file.
